Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more specifically, to a method for indicating an uplink transmission beam for uplink transmission of a terminal, and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed in order to provide voice service while securing user mobility. However, since the service range of mobile communication system extended has been extended to data service as well as voice service, current explosive traffic increase causes lack or resources, and users require faster services, enhanced mobile communication systems are needed.
Next-generation mobile communication systems are required to accept explosively increasing data traffic, increase throughput per user, accept a remarkably increased number of connection devices and support very low end-to-end latency and high energy efficiency. To this end, various techniques such as dual connectivity, massive MIMO (massive Multiple Input Multiple Output), in-band full duplex, NOMA (Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access), super wideband support, and device networking are studies.